Caught up in the Middle
by thecoldprincess
Summary: ReiXxAyaXxYuuya Two guys loved her. The first was the guy he really loved from the start. The other was a close friend who was "merely carried away". Look how perplexed she is! R&R is LOVE! thanks!XD
1. Voice mails

**Caught up in the Middle**

Note: My very first super gals fic. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: Super Gals is not mine.

Chapter 1: Voice Mails

_You have six voice mails. Press ok to listen to your voice mails... From Otohata Rei at one forty-two am._

"Good morning Aya. How are you my beautiful angel? I can't sleep. I need to see you... Love you..."

_Press down to listen to the next voice mail. From Asuo Yuuya at one fifty-five am. _

"Hi Aya! Good Morning! I can't sleep... Ehehehe... I need to see you. I love you my baby... Mmwaahh!"

_Press down to listen to the next voice mail. From Otohata Rei at two-twelve am. _

"Aya... let's meet at Tokyo X station pavilion # 1 at 2 pm today. Miss you. Love you."

_Press down to listen to the next voice mail. From Asuo Yuuya at two twenty-five am. _

"Aya... I really need to talk to you. Can we meet at Tokyo X station pavilion # 2 at 3 pm today? I love you!"

_Press down to listen to the next voice mail. From Otohata Rei at two thirty-one am._

"Aya just send me a message if you are going with me, okay? Love you..."

_Press down to listen to the next voice mail. From Asuo Yuuya at two forty-seven am. _

"Aya, just text me if you're free at that time. Thanks baby. I love you!!"

The black-haired girl unhesitatingly threw herself back to bed. Her bewilderment started a few days ago, and if there's one person who least expected this, that's Hoshino Aya. If only she could define perplexity, she would explain it to herself, right in front of the mirror. But yeah, she was too perplexed to do it.

She really thought Rei would not love her back but...

"Aya... Sorry. I guess I was wrong to let you go... Now... I'm asking for another chance... I love you."

Those were the words that came out of Rei himself. Pure love.

When she was experiencing pain due to Rei's coldness, the so-called Otohata syndrome, she was able to find a good company in the person of Asuo Yuuya. All she wanted was a friend who knew Rei's feelings. But she never expected that Yuuya would fall in love with her...

"Aya... I….I have witnessed all the pain you suffered from loving my best friend, but I think I couldn't stand this anymore... I want you to get away from him...because...I love you..."

She was certain of her feelings for Rei: Love. But how would she tell Yuuya that she still felt the same way for Rei? She cared for Yuuya from the very start... no more than as a friend. All she could do is to let out a big sigh.

She looked at the wall clock. 8 am. "Hoshino Aya, I hope you would come up at the right decision... Don't worry, everything would turn out just... fine."

Note: Watch out for the next chappie! Add a review please! thanks!


	2. Thoughts cut off

A/N: Gawsh the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait is over finally I was able to update after 5 years! I never thought I can do this either!! To the readers, a bunch of sorry!! 8D

This IS really stupid to do but hey I'll still thank those who reviewed way way way back. XD

**Sora no Hairu Yuki **– Thank you so much! Hope you can still read this…

**MissKogal** – Thank you! This is still hanging, I feel stupid for updating this after 5 years with a mere 600++ word second chapter, but I won't be leaving this again frozen…

**Camille-lkx** – Hahaha, hilarious! I have decided on the pairing already. Hope you can still watch for it…

**Lei Lei Kon** – HAHA I'm not really sure if you can still read this but still I'm thanking you for all your support. I mean, for everything. :D

**Strawberrymint** – Heya fellow Pinay! :D Thanks for the review! Love triangles are the best, ne!?

**LKC** – Thanks for the review! There's a reason why Rei is kind of OOC in the first chapter. :D But no worries, you won't be seeing that kind of Rei anymore on the next chapters. :D

**Otta** - *sweatdrops* I don't know how to find you now. Hope you'd stumble upon my fic again… *sniffs* Thanks…

**Gambit22** – Should I thank you for the flame, haha anyway I edited it already, and seems like you're the only one who complained about it, really. XD

**Cutie_ma-chan **– I'm getting way too depressed and regretful why I did not update for so long…Thank you so much. :D

**Imjuzakyd **– Thanks! Let's see whom Aya ends up with! XD

**Allinnocence_deity** – X_X Chapter 2 is already here…thanks!

**Sakurazuki** – hey there tommy-chan! Thanks for the review! Hope you can read this chapter…:D

**Rayyu **– Huhu really sorry for the major late update, I should bang my head on the wall more often. Thanks for the review! :D

**Yanie** – Thank you! I hope you can still read this…Thanks for the support!:D

**Nadoka** – Yes, I love love triangles, haha. Thank you! :D

**Cold summer night **– Here's the update! Hope you can still read this… *sobs* Thank you…

**Idioticsmile** – I still left you hanging but don't worry I won't leave this for years again…Thank you so!

**Miss. Aya otohata **– Hehe that's why there are fanfics, we can do whatever we want with them! So there, here's the next chap for you. :D Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Super Gals is not mine. X_X**

Chapter 2: Thoughts cut off

After having taken a bath and being problematic on what she was going to wear, Aya endlessly fidgeted around her room; her no-brainer action went on for two hours. The voice mails never sank in to her; or better yet, she couldn't believe everything was real. And if it's beyond real, she did not consider it a dream. It's a nightmare.

Yuuya was calling her "baby" and Rei even said "I love you" many times. How could that be _so_ real?

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard three knocks on the door.

"Aya-chan?"

"Yes mom?" She immediately replied.

"You have a visitor."

Aya looked in front of the mirror and fixed herself. "Okay mom. Five minutes." She looked at her watch. It's already 11 a.m.

"RING RING RING"

It's her cellphone. She got it from the bed and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

Asuo Yuuya.

She gasped at the sight of his name. "Yuuya…" She whispered to herself. It would be very cruel if she just ignored it. She's going to face him one of these days anyway, so she pressed the receive button.

"H-Hello?"

"Good morning Aya-chan!" Yuuya's lively voice echoed from the other line.

"Good morning Yuuya-kun…"

SILENCE for a while. And finally Yuuya broke it.

"Did you receive my voice mails, Aya-chan?"

"Uh, yes…"

Yuuya frowned upon hearing her rather sad voice. He wasn't expecting this tone from her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry."

Yuuya looked at his phone. _Is it a sorry for being unmindful, or a sorry for the…voicemails?_

"So…are you…free today?"

Aya was silent for a while. For the past hours, she was just restless but never really thought of a single solution to this dilemma. But now she needed to answer the guy on the other line, right away. _Hoshino Aya, If they are serious about you, then they should really put on the effort. _She told herself_. _Yuuya was the first to break her barrier. So…

"Yes, I'm free today…Let's meet then." Yuuya just imagined Aya smile with that reply. He felt better.

"If you want, I'll just pick you up at…1?" Yuuya asked politely.

"No, no I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll see you later Aya-chan!" And the last three words were almost a murmur. "I love you…"

Aya pressed the end call button. Her conscience, or rather her alter-ego, wanted to scream at the guys: _Stop saying those words! Stop confusing me! You're not helping at all!_ But she chose to just keep them all with herself.

"Miyu-chan might be able to help me." Aya thought out loud.

The black-haired girl was about to open the door when she realized something.

Did she call Miyu to meet at their house?

Come to think of it, when Miyu or Ran visited their house, her mom usually says "It's Miyu-chan, or It's Ran-chan…"

So who could that visitor be?"

Her thoughts were cut off again when she heard knocks on the door.

Her mom was on the other side of the door. "Aya-chan, your 5 minutes is up. It's not really good to make Otohata-kun wait."

She gasped. "OTOHATA?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Chapter 3 is in progress…XD I can't leave it for too long with just this…So how was it? New readers and old readers… Please leave a review! Thank you so much!


	3. Lost in surprises

A/N: Whoa, it's been almost a week without internet, haha and it nearly killed me! Anyway...here's an update for you.

**Cold summer night** - Hahaha! Yeah with all honesty I updated this after 5 years, I still can't believe I can revive my flares in GALS! after those long years! Thanks for the very long wait. :D Who doesn't love a love triangle?! Especially Rei, Aya and Yuuya, woohoo. XD

**Disclaimer: GALS! Is not mine. Waa~**

Chapter 3: Lost in surprises.

Aya couldn't believe it. She had just eaten lunch with Rei at a nearby restaurant. She wasn't sure of the food's taste though, since thoughts have occupied her mind. Throughout their date, Rei talked and asked, and all she did was to reply. Rei seemed happy, but there was a questioning look on his face.

Now they were walking side by side.

She knew her phone was vibrating inside her bag, but the black-haired girl didn't have the courage to pick it up. She looked at her watch. It's almost 1 p.m.

Rei placed his arm on Aya's shoulder, like lovers indeed. She blushed at the gesture. "Rei..." She never intended to make a sound out of it, but it did come out of her lips.

"Did you just call me?"

She gasped. Rei had really sharp ears.

"Uh, yes... Rei-kun...I...want to talk to you about something..." _This must be it_. Aya told herself.

They stopped at a nearby fountain. "About...what, Aya-chan?"

She deeply inhaled before talking with him. "Rei-kun, I...am really confused. I thought you didn't like me. But now it's like...a sudden turn of events—"She was cut by Rei himself.

"I thought so too. I...thought I didn't like you." He stopped, looking intently at Aya, and continued.

"Thanks for drifting away, Aya. My head hit hard on the wall...Just what I told you for the past week. I'm begging you for a chance..." Rei's eyes softened like a little boy's. _Begging for a chance...Sounds too good to be true..._

Aya was saddened; there seemed to be no problems at all, she still loved Rei. She merely rested her love for Rei. She rested herself from keeping it all inside and for crying out loud, but her love never faded. All she wanted was space for now....until Yuuya came.

Rei noticed Aya's sudden change of mood.

"Am I too late, Aya?" Rei asked out of the blue.

Aya gasped, and she wanted to shout _'NO! I still love you...' _but she did not want to hurt other's feelings, especially Yuuya's. _Wrong move._ She should have talked with Yuuya first. The black-haired girl looked at her watch again. Time flew by pretty fast.

Rei, the ever observant, stared at Aya. He felt he did not want to hear Aya's answer to his question. She'd probably say...Yes. Ever since he 'begged' for Aya, there was always no reply. He thought there's no reason to not answer because Aya could have been happy for being together again, except...

"Do you have other plans for today? You seem to look at your watch...frequently."

...if she had fallen in love with somebody else...whom they both knew very well.

Aya showed a firm face. "Rei. I have to go. And...I'm sorry." And with that, Aya ran away.

Rei was not able to say a single word. He just followed the running Aya with a gaze, and narrowed his eyes. He knew it right. _He's going to meet Yuuya. _He almost whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Aya came by the meeting place, panting heavily. That was a tough running.

"Yuuya-kun, I'm sorry for being late." Her panting slowly decreases as she sat on the bench next to Yuuya. "And for not answering your calls."

Yuuya smiled at her genuinely. "It's okay Aya-chan! You're here now..."

Aya smiled at him, too. But her mind was occupied. She didn't even look back at her first love when she ran away like a kid chasing her dog. That was a new gesture. Come to think of it, she was never in peace. She thought of Yuuya earlier when she was with Rei. And now Rei occupied her mind.

"Did you happen to meet Rei?" Yuuya asked casually.

Aya wheezed. Good grief she was not eating or drinking anything. She might puke.

Yuuya knew it. That look on her face said it all.

"I see..."

"Y-you know?" Aya asked hesitantly.

The smile on Yuuya's face was replaced by a firm look. "We both knew it."

Yuuya stopped for a while. "That you're going to meet the two of us. You are so kind. We thought you can't turn us down."

_OMG._ She thought. Was she fooled by these two?

Yuuya seemed to hear her thoughts, or rather, read her expression.

Yuuya smiled again. "Don't worry Aya-chan. We did not make a bet or something. We're the best of friends, and so we can't hide anything from each other. It's good to have a fair fight, right?"

Yuuya continued.

"Were you bothered by the voicemails? We were together that night, drinking up... when we decided to tell ourselves, 'May the best man win'..." Yuuya scratched his head, laughing lightly.

Aya wanted to think everything was just a nightmare.

So how was it? Don't forget to review! Thank you! :D Chapter 4 is in progress already, so don't go anywhere! :D


	4. Versus

A/N: Nah, I was kind of sad because the previous chapter did not earn a review. *sobs* well this is what I get for not updating for light years. Hee~ Read on! It's chapter four!

**DISCLAIMER: GALS! IS NOT MINE. XD**

Caught up in the Middle

Chapter 4: Versus

* * *

It did not sink in at first that Aya ran away from him like that. All Rei did was to gaze at the black-haired girl from a distance. Well, it was always like that to begin with.

He actually did not like the idea of doing nothing.

The brown-haired lad knew where to find her. He _will_ find her.

"Aya-chan, would you like a ride on the bump car?" The blonde asked, slightly panting. They were enjoying rollercoaster for a couple of minutes and they were tired of the re-rides.

The black-haired girl laughed lightly. "Yuuya-kun, let's just have some light ride. The Ferris wheel, perhaps?" She smiled at him. Yuuya blushed. _Good, we're having some time alone. _He thought.

On the other hand, Aya was really comforted with their theme park date. Yuuya was a real talker, and a funny one. He never failed to make Aya smile. She can confidently say that she liked him a lot. And for a while, she forgot about Rei. _Oh, I thought of him again…_

They were about to fall in line on the Ferris wheel ride when a hand tapped Aya's shoulder.

"Aya…"

The black-haired girl turned around to see who stopped her from going further.

"O-Otohata-kun!" Aya gasped. Never did she think that she'd see Rei, of all places, the theme park. Yuuya frowned when he saw his best friend.

"I didn't know you'd go overboard Rei." Yuuya said in a rather light tone than a sarcastic one, and continued. "Interrupting our date."

Rei blatantly ignored Yuuya. He grabbed Aya by the hand. The ever confused girl gasped.

"Aya, let's go."

"She's not going anywhere." Yuuya grabbed Aya's other hand, which made the latter surprised more. Realizing the situation, Rei let go of Aya's hand and turned to the blonde.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" The brown-haired man said.

Yuuya let go of Aya's hand as well. All she did was to stare at the two who were already shooting I-will-not-let-you-win glares at each other.

Rei continued. "You don't know your position."

"On the other hand, do you know yours?" Yuuya asked casually.

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Gladly."

There was silence. Aya just bowed her head, thinking of what to say to the two.

Rei tapped his left foot impatiently. "Well?"

"You're the ex-boyfriend. And now I'm taking my chance." Yuuya bravely told him.

Rei laughed at the comment. Yuuya frowned. "We never broke up. So don't call me the ex."

"But you broke her heart. How's that?" Yuuya said, shifting her gaze to Aya, who was apparently surprised with what he just said.

Rei didn't expect that answer from his best friend. He narrowed his eyes. "We all have our time, and now is mine to change. So don't ruin it."

Yuuya's eyebrows creased. Come to think of it, he was the intruder. But it's not anyone's fault that he fell in love with Aya. He was seriously running out of words. Yuuya was not the "quarreling" type of person. Rei read the expression on his face, and smiled.

"Aya, let's go." He grabbed her hand. But he felt her pull back.

Aya did not want to go with him.

"Stop this, Otohata-kun. Don't…play with me. And don't play with your best friend's feelings either…" Aya said, looking into his eyes. _I-I said all of those in front of Rei? _She was surprised herself.

The brown-haired lad was surprised. But he immediately got back his composure. "What's the meaning of this?"

Aya was quiet, still looking at Rei. Yuuya looked at her.

"You're going to leave me for Yuuya?"

"Rei, quit already." Yuuya said in a worried tone.

"I can do that." Aya firmly expressed herself, but inside she was trembling.

Rei looked intently at Aya. He narrowed his eyes. _She is serious. _He was sure of that thought.

He finally let go of her hand.

"This doesn't mean you win, Asuo." Rei said, turning his back on them, ready to walk away.

"I'll take you on, Otohata." Yuuya responded confidently.

Rei said in a low tone. "Make sure you…take her home safely."

"I will," was Yuuya's only reply to Rei.

Aya gasped. Despite everything, Rei still cared. And it was clear that he didn't play with her feelings, or Yuuya's feelings for that matter. Did she take Rei wrongly?

Rei was just being himself, saying what he truly wanted.

And the always first Otohata Rei walked away from them with sadness and a heavy heart, leaving Aya and Yuuya in deep musing.

* * *

So how was it? I want to know what you think, please leave a review. THANK YOU!

It's nearing to the end, so don't go anywhere! :D


End file.
